


Coda

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people meet in a cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

“Thank you for coming.” She looked at him curiously. “How did you get here, anyway?”

“A mutual friend sent me.”

“I thought that doing that would destroy the Universe.”

“Well, I’m sort of the exception.”

“You would be.” She paused and swallowed. “He told me, you know.  I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For what I did to you.”

“Oh.  Don’t mention it.”

“Jack, I-“

“Rose, seriously.  Is this really the time and place?”

He gestured to the gravestone, on which was inscribed:

_John Smith_

_Husband, Father, Lover, Friend, Doctor_

Rose shrugged. “If not now, when?”

Jack sighed. “I know you wouldn’t have done it if you’d known what you were doing.”

She shook her head.  “Yes, I would’ve.  I was nineteen.  At nineteen, immortality sounds like a good thing.”

“And now?”

She put her aged hand in one of his. “Now, I just want to join him.”  She felt him stiffen and sighed. “Now you’ll be telling me that there’s nothing after death, that I’ll never see him again and just be alone in the dark.” 

He kept silent, and to his great surprise, she smiled.  “What do you know anyway?” She raised a hand. “I know, I know, dead a thousand times, you have been, but really, what do you know?  For all you know, what happens after is a big secret that whomever’s in charge doesn’t want anyone to know and so anyone who comes back only remembers the dark.”

Jack blinked and her smile grew. “Leave an old woman her fantasies.”

“You’re not old.”

She rubbed his smooth, ageless cheek. “I know I’m not, compared to you, but given that you look like our grandson, again, let me have my fantasy.”

“I know one fantasy I’ve always wanted to fulfill.” He added a tiny leer to his smile.

She laughed as if she was surprised into it. “Captain Jack, my Captain Jack.  You’ve never changed have you?”

“I hope not!”

“Same here.” She drew in a deep breath and tugged on his hand. ”Come on! No more of this.”  She turned to walk away with him and paused.  “He was right, you know.”

“He usually is.” She looked at him and he relented. “About what?”

“He never could have given me what John did.  Thank him for me, will you?”

“You know he’s-“

“Not the same?” she interrupted.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She shook her head. “He’s always the same, Jack, no matter what he looks like.  You just have to look a little deeper to see it.”

A slow smile bloomed on his face.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She returned his smile with a wink that he later thought he must have imagined.  “See that you do, young man, see that you do.  Now, drink?”

“Drink.”


End file.
